The Wolf Within
by Breazy777
Summary: WhenScott McCall's twin sister finds love she doesn't expect it to turn out exactly the way it does. How will she react with all the lies, secrets and murders surrounding her?
1. Chapter 1

'I don't want to stand around while your father keeps doing this to you Isaac. I just -' he pushed his finger to my lips and rested his forehead against mine. I sighed and knew I couldn't do anything. If I told anyone Isaac would never forgive me and I couldn't loose him, not now.

'It's alright. I have you. As long as I have you everything will be fine.' Closing my eyes I leaned even more against his head.

'But look at you. You can't keep living like this!' He pulled away from me and stood up holding out his hand for me. I took hold of his and he pulled me up, leading me to the open window in his room. Taking my face in his hands he moved his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss but it held more meaning than any kiss we have shared yet. It held promise and hope. Something that neither of us really had at the moment. We haven't been together long but I felt like I belong with him, that I need him and he needs me.

'Can't you just come with me tonight. At least then I'll be able to sleep.' A tear started to fall down my cheek. Just one single tear that said more than any words could ever say.

'Ruby, it's alight. I'll be at school tomorrow and I will be fine.'

'But how fine?' He knew I was asking whether he would be able to walk or not but I'm guessing he decided we both needed to take our minds off the topic. He grabbed me face again and kissed me but harder than before. His tongue begged for entrance pressing against my bottom lip and I eagerly allowed him in. We both stumbled backwards in the dim light of his room until my back hit a wall and thats when things really started to heat up.

In one swift motion I hooked my hands under his shirt and pulled it up and over his head breaking the kiss for half a second. As soon as the shirt was a pile on the floor not only did your lips press together but our bodies. All I wanted to feel was his skin against mine so I reached in between us to zip down my hoodie. I tried taking it off but being pinned against the wall had its disadvantages. Isaac saw what I was tying to do and slipped it down my shoulders and went to work on my own shirt. Working his way from my lips to my jaw line make me moan. Dragging my hands from his shoulders I raked them through his hair. He tipped his head back and I pulled my shirt the rest of the way off. When I pushed myself to him, making us stumble blindly around the room yet again, a deep sound erupted from his throat.

'Was that you?' I asked as I pushed him in the general direction of the bed.

'Ummm... I-I... It... I -' Giggling I pushed him onto the bed.

'I hope it was cause it was kinda sexy.' Looking up at me he gave me a mischievous smile. Grinning back I climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck.

'What do you think your doing?' All of a sudden I was flipped on my back and he was covering my body with his. Not even able to tell where skin started and lips ended we became tangled in each other.

'Isaac! Get out here now!' Isaac's dad's voice boomed from outside the door. Both realising how much worse it would be if he found me in Isaac's room we scrambled around trying to get clothes on and hide me somewhere. Seeing the closet I quickly went in the closed the door before a hand stopped me.

'I love you. Come back tomorrow?' Eyes wide I nodded my head yes and he kissed me forehead, closing the door after him. I heard yelling and words being passed and all I wanted to do was peak out to see what was happening. I stopped myself knowing that if I did then it would be hell for both of us. I waited until I heard the door close before climbing out the window and heading home.

Half way home a jeep stopped beside me.

'Ruby? What are you doing out here?' I turned my head and saw my brother Scott in his best friend Stiles' car.

'I'm minding my own business. You?' He looked at Stiles with an anxious expression and turned back to me.

'Ahhh...We were just…' Not able to think of an excuse he faded out.

'We just got back from lacrosse practice.' I eyed them both suspiciously. They were lying and I had to figure out why. It was either here with Stiles or at home with just Scott. Option two sounded much better than option one.

'This late?' I stood with my hands on my hips telling them I didn't believe a word.

'Yep. Just me and my buddy here. Playing lacrosse. Until midnight.' Every letter coming out of my brothers mouth sounded less and less confident. He was the worst lier ever, both Stiles and I knew that.

'Scott, I'm not dumb. Why are you out this late?' He looked panicked for a moment before Stiles stepped in to save his ass. Again.

'Why you out here twinkle toes?' I stared daggers at Stiles. He knew I hated to be call twinkle toes and it just tipped me over the edge. I was already worried about Isaac and his dad but this too?

'Just because my mum decided to call me Ruby does not mean you can use it any way you like!' I snapped at him.

'Still didn't answer my question.' I hissed in a breath through my teeth.

'Are you going to offer me a ride home or not? Because if you aren't I have better places to be.' Scott sighed and climbed into the back seat and I slip in the front next to Stiles. The silence on the way home made me wish I hadn't gone off at Stiles but I couldn't take it back now and I was NOT apologising.

When Stiles turned into our driveway I darted out of the car and up to my room using the house key in my pocket to get inside. Scott stayed behind to talk to his friend for a little and then came up to see me. A knock on my door signalled me that he wanted to talk but I ignored it so, being the kind and caring brother he is he barged into my room and sprawled himself on my polka dot bedspread.

'What do you want?' I held no tone in my voice and drew as much emotion out as possible. Forget Scott and his late night adventures, my Isaac was hurting right now and it was like I had been struck in the heart.

'You've been distant lately, what's going on?' I sighed and plopped down on the bed next to him knowing that if I couldn't find comfort anywhere else I could find it in my brother, even if he was arrogant and bossy all the time.

'I didn't mean to snap at Stiles if thats what you mean. He was just bugging me.' Scott frowned sitting up and wrapping his arm around me shoulder. I took the invite and cuddled into his chest. Most of the time brothers were ridiculous but me and Scott, being twins and all, had a real connection.

'I don't just mean telling Stiles off. I mean not talking to me for weeks.' Oh, he was worried because I hadn't had a deep and meaningful with him for a couple of weeks? Maybe the break up with Allison was hitting him harder than I had thought.

'Well, maybe I've been waiting for you to come to me for once. I hate being the one with all the problems.'

'Trust me. Your not the one with problems.' I glanced up at him.

'Whats up with you then?' He cast his eyes from my face afraid to look me in the eye.

'Its complicated. What about you?' I exhaled slowly.

'Its complicated.' We both sat in silence for a while until Scott got up and walked towards the door.

'Scotty?' I whispered at him. I only called him that when I really needed to tell him something and he leaned in the door way waiting for me to speak.

'Whats wrong Ru? You can tell me.' I raked a hand through my hair and thought about whether or not to tell him about Isaac. Not about him being beat up but about us being together. I hadn't realised he was still waiting for me to talk and was growing anxious.

'Ruby, if somethings bothering you, you have to tell me.' Standing up and walking over to him I stared him right in the eyes.

'I can't tell you whats going on but I want to know that you trust me. I need to know that you support me.' He opened his mouth like he was about to ask something but then thought better of it and left without saying anything.

The next morning I woke seconds before Scott burst through my door.

'Where were you last night? Did you go out with anyone?' I rubbed my eyes trying to put Scott's words together in my mind. Shaking my shoulders he asked me again.

'Where you out all night last night? Did you see anything strange?'

'Yeah, I was but... was I meant to looking for something?' He let go of me and covered his face with his hands.

'What? Is it important?' He nodded slowly and gave me a sad glance.

'Isaac Lahey's father is dead. He was murdered last night.' Now it was my go to cover my mouth with my hands.

'What do you mean "dead"?' He gave me a glance that said _are you serious? what do you think I mean? _

'I mean dead as in not alive.' A gasp and a chock with escaped my mouth at once. Isaac's father was dead. Murdered Scott said. Shock ran through my blood as I thought of Isaac. When I left they were fighting but he wouldn't hurt anything! Not my Isaac, he was gentle and shy not one to just kill someone.

Scott finally calmed down and paced back and forth.

'Stiles told me that Isaac's a suspect. Ruby, He might be dangerous so I want you to stay away from him as much as possible at school. Okay?.' Tears welled in my eyes. He was kidding right? Me not see Isaac?

'I have to go. Now!' I shooed him out of the room before slipping into some clean jeans, a worn yellow shirt and a green woolen jumper. Slipping on a pair of comfy sneakers I ran down the hall but was stopped by Scott.

'Remember when I said you need to trust me? This is one of those moments.' He grabbed my arm and let his fingers sink into my flesh.

'Let me go or I'll -' I didn't get in another word as a familiar jeeps horn rung out through the street.

'I just want you to be careful. And don't expect me to anyways be here to stop you.'

'Wasn't counting on it.'

By the time I got to the Lacrosse field the boys had already started to do their drills.

'Coach, can I talk to Isaac for a minute?' He nodded and blew his whistle.

'Lahey! Get over here.' I watched as he jogged over and caught site if me. I could see his beaming white teeth even through the crazy helmet they all wear.

'You better be back in that line before Jackson goes out.' The coach didn't even have to use a threat, it was implied.

Not even saying anything I just hugged the boy in front of me.

'Isaac, your dad. I'm so sorry.' He dropped his lacrosse stick and crushed me against his chest.

'I don't know what the police know but they're going to hold me for 24 hours.' I frowned and my mouth dropped open.

'But you didn't do it! You didn't do anything!' I was almost yelling.

'Shhh. It's alright Ruby. It's a precaution. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise.' He tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

'Stop making promises and do something right now, I don't want a promise.' Isaac's jaw tightened but his eyes full of sadness.

'Okay.' He kissed my head and left to join his team mates again.

'Stilinski! What the hell is wrong with your friend?' I heard coach yell from across the field. I was suddenly alone and scared. What if they found evidence against Isaac or he went to jail? I couldn't think about not seeing him or my poor innocent boy going somewhere like the city jail.

Isaac's P.O.V

My mind was occupied by Ruby until I noticed Scott crash tackling everyone who ran at him and, what was he doing? Sniffing them? Crap, Derek told me that Scott was a wolf as well but to try and keep the secret between us two. With Scott doing this to everyone it wouldn't be long until he found out what I was. In the locker room before I thought it was him except he hadn't figured out who the other wolf is yet. Jackson walked off the field and sat in the bleachers. My heart sped up and my breathing grew rapid making my shoulders heave. There was no hiding it now.

Running forward I met Scott halfway but instead of letting him just knock me down I grabbed him and we both spin midair. Facing the ground I looked up at him and caught his yellow eyes. In a split second I realised I had changed as well and my fangs were pleading to be released. Coach blew his whistle and we both snapped out of it. Looking across towards the forest I saw three policemen striding nearer to us. Averting my eyes I saw Derek in the thick of the trees.

My heart picked up speed again and I glanced at Ruby and wished I was there beside her.

'Please don't tell them.' Scott would think I was talking about the police but I was talking about his sister. Even if he didn't quite understand me I felt like I needed to try and protect her as much as possible before I was taken. After talking to coach the three police took me to their car and went back inside to question a couple of people. Derek had told me to go to the subway station tonight because I would turn into an unstoppable killer on the full moon. How the hell was this going to work with me in a holding cell tonight? Maybe if I was still human I could have Ruby and none of this would have happened...

**Sorry I changed it but it will work better in the end. Trust me :) Comment what you think and what you think should happen next! Breazy xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby's POV

Over the next couple of days I stressed about Isaac. He had somehow gotten out of the holding cell but it wasn't like him to do that so something was defiantly wrong. And I will figure it out. Typing another message to his un-responding mobile I fired it off and waited for him to reply even when I knew he wouldn't. Stiles and Scott had not been around a lot so I decided to catch them by surprise. They were not here with me so I walked to Stiles' house to see what they were up to.

'Hey Ruby. I guess you want to see the boys, they are just up stairs.' Mr Stilinski grinned and let me through the door.

'Thanks. Thought I might surprise them.' I jogged up the stairs and walked into Stiles' bedroom to see them both researching on the computer.

'Hey guys!' Scott turned to me with an annoyed face but I must have scared Stiles because he tumbled backwards off his chair and onto the floor. He covered it up by stretching out his legs and resting his head on his hand.

'Why hello there, Ruby.' I couldn't help but break into a giggle.

**Hey guys. I'm a bit out of inspiration but I can write now because I have a lot more time :) xxxx Breazy**


End file.
